Turtles
by Alyx Monticino
Summary: Turtles are people too... just not really. Based on a almost true story  :


**I wrote this for a friend... I didn't have much if any inspiration, so this is the outcome... and just remember... Turtles are people too... (:**

**Alyxx Monticino**

* * *

><p>I was driving down the street with Adam and Fiona, just listening to music, talking, heading to a Fall Out Boy concert. Suddenly Fiona, who was residing in the passenger seat, yelled "TURTLE!" I looked down at the road in front of me, and sure enough there was a big turtle standing in the middle of the street. I slammed on the breaks, so not to hit the turtle, causing the other two to launch forward and earning myself profanities from both, "It's okay, the turtle will move, and we will be at the concert with plenty of time," I assured them both, "Well you may want to tell that to the turtle, cause it doesn't seem like he's going anywhere, anytime soon," Adam pointed out, "Way to see the glass half empty, Adam" Fi laughed, "Just saying," he muttered, pulling out his phone. I honked the horn, causing it to hide inside it's shell, "Hey Drew, I don't think that's helping," Fiona smirked, "I realize this, Fiona," I said, then I got an idea, "Hey Adam, do we still have that bat in the trunk?" I asked, Fiona's eyes went wide as Adam crawled over the seats to the back to look for said bat, "Um yeah, we do," he said holding it up, "Give it here," I directed, "Ah, ah, ask nicely Andrew," Adam taunted, "Please may I have the bat, dear brother," I said, he rolled his eyes passing the bat up, which Fiona snatched away from me, holding it from my grip, "What the hell do you think you are going to do with this?" she asked, "What do you think, I'm going to play baseball," I rolled my eyes, "I am just going to use it to push the turtle off of the road so we can be on our way," I said. She eyed me suspiciously, "Can't you use something else, I don't want you to hurt it," she said, sympathetically, "What do you want me to do, pick it up and carry it across the street?" I asked incredulously, she actually considered it, "C'mon Fi, that turtle weighs hundreds of pounds," I said, "You need to work out more then," she pointed out. I laughed without humor, "I'd like to see you lift that thing," I challenged, " she scoffed, "I am a rich girl, the only thing I lift are shopping bags," she rolled her eyes, "Equal rights," Adam said from the back, "Yeah, what he said," I agreed, "That isn't the same thing, you two are such guys," she groaned. Finally realizing that there was really no other option, she decided, "Fine, we will use the bat, but I will do it, I don't want you to hurt the poor creature," wow, Fiona Coyne, the selfless animal lover, I would have never guessed. Adam and I watched as she carefully and gracefully pushed the turtle across the street before walking back to the car and tossing the bat into the back, "Watch where you throw that," Adam warned, "Stay out of the way of where I'm throwing," she countered.<p>

Fifteen minutes later, we finally got to the concert, meeting up with Eli, Clare, Anya, Owen, and Holly J, "What took you guys so long?" Anya asked, "There was a turtle in the road, and we had to convince Fiona that it was okay to guide it across the street with a bat," I rolled my eyes, "Who did it?" Holly J asked, "She did," Adam said, motioning to Fiona, "Good," Clare spoke up, "Yeah, you two might have hurt the poor thing," Anya agreed, "Women," Eli and Owen snorted in unison, "There is nothing wrong about caring about wildlife," Fiona defended herself, "There is something wrong with caring too much," Owen said, earning a smack from Anya, "She's right," Owen held his hands up in defense.

After that conversation, we all shared some friendly banter. It was interesting how much the eight of us had in common, coming from different heights of the social ladder. The band finally came out, opening with Thnks Fr Th Mmrs:

_Im gonna make it bend and break,  
>They sent you to me without wings,<br>Say a prayer, but let the good times roll,  
>In case God doesn't show,<br>Let the good times roll (Let the good times roll)  
>And I want these words to make things right,<br>But its the wrong's that make the words come to life,  
>Who does he think he is?<br>If that's the worst you've got,  
>Better put your fingers back to the key.<em>

I don't think that there was one person in the audience that wasn't singing along with the band… We were so loud that the band didn't sing the chorus, and just let us sing until the second verse:

_Been looking forward to the future,  
>But my eyesight is going bad,<br>And this crystal ball is,  
>Always cloudy except for (except for),<br>When you look into the past (look into the past),  
>One night stand (One night stand, oh)<em>

_One night and one more time,  
>Thanks for the memories,<br>Even though they weren't so great,  
>He tastes like you, only sweeter,<br>One night, yea, one more time,  
>Thanks for the memories,<br>Thanks for the memories,  
>See, he tastes like you, only sweeter.<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_They say I only think,  
>In the form of crunching numbers,<br>In hotel rooms, collecting Page Six lovers,  
>Get me out of my mind, and get you out of those clothes.<br>Im a liner away from getting you into the mood.  
>Woah-oh.<em>

…The concert was amazing, I am glad we all went, I actually managed to befriend Anya, Holly J, and Eli in the process. It was me, Fiona, and Adam back in the car, belting out the words to the radio. The song had just ended, and we were laughing, having a good time when Fiona screamed, "TURTLE!" for the second time tonight. I slammed on the breaks, this time cursing with the other two, cutting the stop a little closer than the last time. "You have got to be fucking kidding me," I sighed, resting my elbow on the wheel, and my head in my hand, as we watched the same turtle, slowly maneuver across the street, the opposite way from earlier, "I'll get the bat," Adam sighed.


End file.
